


MysteryTale (Under HEAVY EDITING)

by TigerMultiverse



Series: MysteryTale AU [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Undertale, mysterytale
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fight Scenes, Fix-It, Friends to Enemies, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can’t write good, I will try and update as much as possible, Made by me and my friend Multi, Magic, MysteryTale AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Original au, Souls, god i suck, i have school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: A fusion of Undertale and Mystery Skulls including two OCs. Art by me and Multi on Mystery Skulls Amino.After Lewis rejoins the crew, Arthur and his two sisters leave their home Texas to maybe find a new life. And what they find is exactly what they were looking for, even though it’s is a very unlikely family, it’s home.
Relationships: Annie Kingsmen & Frisk, Annie Kingsmen & Sans, Annie Kingsmen & Toriel, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & All Monsters, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Asgore, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Chara, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Flowey, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Frisk, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Gaster, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Mystery, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Sans, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Toriel, Arthur & Annie & Elizabeth & Vivi, Arthur & Lance (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur Kingsmen & Annie Kingsmen, Arthur Kingsmen & Annie Kingsmen & Elizabeth Kingsmen, Arthur Kingsmen & Elizabeth Kingsmen, Arthur Kingsmen & Frisk, Arthur Kingsmen & Sans, Arthur Kingsmen & Toriel, Elizabeth Kingsmen & Frisk, Elizabeth Kingsmen & Sans, Elizabeth Kingsmen & Toriel
Series: MysteryTale AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	MysteryTale (Under HEAVY EDITING)

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/33xvf7e) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysterytaleaskblog)

Under heavy editing and being rewritten


End file.
